A Friend in Need
by Kagamine Makorin
Summary: One day, Kagami finds Aomine at his doorstep. He decides to help Aomine overcome his problems. AoKaga fic. Possible OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fic. Sorry if it's not that good cause I'm a newbie at this.**

**Please review so that I can take advice from it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of it's characters**

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"Mmph," Kagami grumbled under the sheets.

_Ding Dong!_

"Mmmph," he grumbled louder, turning over to his side.

_Knock knock_

_God damn it..._Kagami cursed in his mind. Who the hell was that at the door?

Kagami rolled to face the alarm clock sitting silently on his table. Trying to ease the sleepiness out of him, he slowly opened his eyes. "The fuck..." he rubbed the blur away from his vision, and came face to face with a glaring alarm clock that seemed to be mocking him for his predicament that he was in. "God damn... It's 3 in the freaking morning..." He sighed loudly. Suddenly, he realized that the intrusion had stopped. _Had it been a dream?_ Kagami thought and chuckled at himself for overthinking things. Closing his eyes, he decided to continue to catch up with his favorite activity other than basketball and eating.

* * *

_~The Next Morning~_

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

A hand slid out from the sheets. Slowly, it made it's way to pounce on the unwanted intruder. Finding the right spot, it slammed down on the poor creature, silencing it temporarily.

Soon, the rest of his body began to move out from the covers. It had been a daily routine afterall, such that his mind had been automatically programmed to move once the alarm clock had rung. Sitting up on his bed, he rubbed his bleary eyes, trying hard not to let the morning sun into eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched his toned arms, before scratching his stomach like a slob.

From the corner of his eye, he had noticed that his phone, which was lying peacefully on the side table, was lit up. This meant that he had received a message the past night. _Strange... Who would've messaged me in the middle of the night?_ Kagami pondered for a while, before lunging forward towards the table to grab his phone.

Flipping it open, he realized that he had close to ten unread messages. Strange thing was, it was all sent between a certain time period, the exact moment when he heard, or thought he heard, someone at his door. But strangest of all, these texts were sent by the person he least expected the most.

Scrolling down through the unread messages, he clicked on the first one.

**1 new text**

**From : Ahomine**

**Subject : hlp**

**kagami please help me. i beg you**

**Sent : Friday 2:56 a.m.**

Kagami gulped. He read the second text message.

**From : Ahomine**

**Subject : please**

**kagami please open. i know your in there. please**

**Sent : Friday 2:57 a.m.**

The lump in his throat grew larger. He was starting to tense up, wondering if the person knocking on his door had actually been Aomine. If it was, he was going to be so absorbed with guilt. Swallowing what little saliva he had, his fingers shakingly pressed a button to read the third message.

**From : Ahomine**

**Subject : why**

**kagami please why wont you open. i need you. please help me**

**Sent : Friday 2:59 a.m.**

_Oh no. This is bad._ Kagami thought. By now, he was already screaming at himself for how stupid he was to choose sleep over checking who was at the door. If he had known, he would've already acted. But now, he was still sitting on his bed, mouth gaping wide open. Trickles of sweat that was forming at his forehead was slowly flowing down his face, and he noticed how cold it was. Realizing that he had no time to think about anything else but his "friend"(in actuality more of a rival and a jerk to Kagami), he jolted and literally jumped out of his bed. He didn't even bother to wear proper clothing, and dressed in just a tank top and his boxers, he rushed out of his bedroom and into the living room.

Standing before the door, he gulped nervously. He could feel his hand trembling violently as it made it's way to the doorknob. Even though his mind was telling him to hurry up and help the poor man that was outside, his heart couldn't take the tension and guilt that arose from him not doing anything.

Pushing the thoughts behind his mind, he reached for the handle and yanked it open. At first sight, there was no one in front of his door. _Okay... all good for now._ In reality, it wasn't good. What he didn't expect was for the tanned male to be lying against the wall next to his door, and when he did caught side of him, he was shocked out of wits. The midnight blue-haired male was sleeping soundly with back propped up, with his two hands slumped at the side. He realized that in his right hand there was a cellphone, and he knew that if it wasn't fatigue, he would've sent more of those messages that would definitely leave Kagami with an immense amount of remorse.

But now, he was asleep. Peacefully. Kagami couldn't help but feel at ease knowing that Aomine was fine. Strangely enough, he looked different when he was asleep. Gone was the arrogant smirk and the look of scorn. Instead, his mouth looked like he was in a blissful state of peace, but his eyes were still somewhat puffy, possibly from crying. Wait what? Aomine? The tough ace from the Generation of Miracles, crying? That couldn't be in the least plausible.

But Kagami knew otherwise. Crouching next to the sleeping male, he noticed that there were some dried up tears on his face. He couldn't help but feel sad for him, seeing that he had possibly cried himself to sleep while waiting for a Kagami that wouldn't appear cause sleep was more important.

His head stung again. He shouldn't have had those thoughts. Self-remorse was really bad for him.

Upon closer inspection of the tanned male's sleeping face, Kagami found that there was more to that than the facade he kept daily. In fact, he looked totally different, and the face that he had was totally adorable. What. Kagami contradicted himself again. Did he just find Aomine adorable? What the heck was going on through his mind. Shaking his head violently to throw off any "inappropriate" thoughts of the Touou student, he realized that he needed to get him into his house immediately.

"A...Aomine?"

* * *

**So this is pretty much the first part of my fic. Sorry if it's not long enough. I do plan to update it soon. This is just the first part. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I was too caught up with school work to write but now that's out of the way, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I still do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Something was not right. Definitely way not right.

And it was unusually quiet.

So quiet that the only sound made was that of a graceful sound of a porcelain cup being tipped over and it's contents slowly being sipped up by the holder.

Kagami fidgeted nervously as he observed the unusually silent tanned male that had made himself comfortable on his couch. For someone that had a lot to say whenever they had their one-on-ones, he was seriously keeping his mouth shut, and Kagami didn't know whether he should feel happy that for once, Aomine hadn't any shit coming out of his mouth, or whether to feel uncomfortable about the ensuing awkward silence.

Sure, having Aomine over was normal once in a while, where their games had taken them late into the evening and Kagami had actually offered to cooked dinner for him. But now, it was different. I mean, there certainly wasn't any pressure in Kagami's head for having his rival slash potential eye candy sitting on his couch _adorably_ sipping up a cup of hot chocolate after having a serious emotional breakdown in the wee hours of the morning. And yes, he had once again used the word to describe the male that sat before him, and he made a mental note to kill himself for thinking about that of Aomine when he was supposed to be an enemy and not a person to fawn over.

* * *

After an extremely long silence and a one-sided staring contest later, Aomine managed to gulp down the last of the hot chocolate. Using his sleeve to wipe away at the froth that was building around his lips, he lay back against the sofa and took a look upwards. There, he noticed that Kagami was staring at him intently, eyes a mix of nervousness and concern. To him, it looked like Kagami was pissing his pants, afraid of the reaction Aomine might give. Sure there was a certain amount of concern radiating of Kagami, but he seemed to be more worried about what the bluenette thought about his so-called hospitality – that involved him yanking up a peacefully sleeping person, forcing his arms over the other's shoulders, dragging him across the living room and shoving him down on the sofa.

Aomine sniggered to himself as he thought how much he could make Kagami squirm just by looking at him in the eye, acting as if he was displeased with the redhead's actions.

Finally, after so long, and not being able to stand Kagami staring at him much longer, decided to open his mouth to speak.

"Kagami, th-" he hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence though. The redhead, thinking that the bluenette was about to voice out his anger against him, immediately spoke up and started apologizing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry Aomine, I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm so sorry I didn't get you last night. I'm so sorry that I treated you like shit. Please forgive me." Kagami wasn't the type to do apologies, but once guilt had bitten him straight in the ass, it was easy for those words to roll of his tongue.

Aomine, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows at the sudden outburst Kagami was having. On one hand, he found it amusing, as for the first time he had seen this side of Kagami, and he was already making plans on how to not let the redhead live it down. On the other, it was starting to get on his nerves and it somewhat reminded him of his teammate back at school.

"Ah, jeez," Aomine interrupted, "Stop apologizing, you're starting to sound like Sakurai."

"B-but…"

"Would it kill you to listen to me for once?"

"O-okay, I'm s-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm walking out that door." He pointed at the door that he had went through just thirty minutes ago.

Kagami finally decided to close his trap and listened to Aomine. He watched with curiousness as the bluenette suddenly lowered his head, and mumbled a few words. He thought he had caught the word 'thanks', but he decided to be a dick about it and tease the other male.

"What was that?" A smirk crept up his face.

Aomine shot up and glared at the redhead who was smiling smugly at him.

"I said thanks, Bakagami."

"What was that, Ahomine?" The redhead shot back in response, although a tight grin was still spread out across his face.

Aomine had realized that throughout the conversation with Kagami, he had forgotten about all the things that had happened to him the past day, and as he went deep in thoughts replaying the events of yesterday, he knew that Kagami was going to catch up with him soon and probe him about it.

* * *

"_Get out." _A voice suddenly raced through his mind. He shuddered.

"_Please dad, don't do this."_

"_Get away from me you disgusting monster." _Those words pierced his heart like bullets. He could feel the pain slowly coming back again. The man whom had taken care of him since young, the one whom had introduced the sport he had come to love and enjoy, the one who made him happy when he was down – all these memories had come back to him. And all of these memories which had made him happy, were shattered in a matter of seconds.

He watched in pained silence as the man he called his father turn around and walk away from him.

"_Dad…"_

He reached out for him.

"_Please, dad…"_

He only seemed to have moved further away. And no matter how hard he tried, he himself couldn't move from the spot he was in. It was as if an unknown force had pinned him down onto the ground, and there was no way he could get up from him.

As tears began to roll down his eyes, the situation had only seemed to worsen when he heard a distinct sound that was nearing. A sound that existed alongside happiness, but sometimes abused to judge, humiliate and destroy a person.

Soon enough, laughter swarmed him like bees around their hives. Insults followed as the tanned male suddenly found himself alone in a dark world, where there was no one but him and the voices of unknown people. Aomine was close to breaking down as he heard strings after strings of insults being thrown at him, along with the laughter that served to heighten the pain even more.

"Stop…" He covered his ears, trying to block the noises out.

The chorused laughter just grew louder.

"Please, stop…" It didn't care.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST STOP!" He had finally snapped. With all his might, he yelled at the top of his lungs. And, by some weird logic, the laughter and insults suddenly stopped. The noises were totally gone and he was now alone, kneeling on the floor, his face a total emotional wreck. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care what anyone said. He had decided to let go and he was now sobbing uncontrollably. He was lost. A lost cause. No one cared. He was alone. Alone, but away from judgment. Perhaps, it might be better if he was alone.

* * *

**So there it is, the second chapter. I originally wanted to write the reason of why Aomine was at Kagami's house in this chapter, but I guess I got too caught up with writing the little conflict that was going on in a place called "The Mind". Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review, it will really help me! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I was seriously backed up by school, so the update didn't come in that fast. I apologize for that folks!**

**For now, please**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB.**

* * *

"_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire," _Kagami hummed lowly to himself in a broken accent while stirring the contents of the pot in front of him. Dipping a teaspoon into it, he scooped up a bit of the goopy mixture and brought it into his mouth. "Needs a bit of salt," he told himself and went to fetch some to throw into the pot.

* * *

As he watched the curry simmer silently on the stove top, he sat down on the counter, trying to compose his thoughts and absorb the events that had happened so quick. Just moments after their quick exchange, Aomine immediately fell asleep again. Watching the bluenette's eyes flutter momentarily, he chuckled lightly at his rival's sleepy face, but at the same time the feeling of not knowing why Aomine was in his house was biting at him. When he finally fell asleep, his frown was finally gone and his face relaxed to a peaceful state. Kagami couldn't put a finger to it, but his heart skipped a little having for the first time seen his rival in such a state. It was like, to him, watching the devil transform back into angel. His heart relaxed a little knowing that Aomine was at a little more peace than before, and he decided to leave him to his sleep. But before he left, Kagami's eyes were somewhat drawn to the midnight blue hair that nestled atop Aomine's head, and without even knowing what got into him, his hands were already trailing through his hair. Kagami was surprised at how soft it felt, and the feeling of having his hand flow smoothly down to the forehead was indescribable. He wanted more. Without even thinking, his hands were automatically moving up and down the bluenette's hair, stroking it as if to comfort the other, even though he was already asleep.

It took a sudden vibration in his pocket to snap him out of his trance, and when he realized what he was doing, he felt the tip of ears burning. A wave of embarrassment flushed through his face when his mind processed an image of the bluenette snuggling into his chest while he was sleeping. He did admit that it wasn't such a bad idea, however.

Fishing the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

With a sigh, he answered the call and placed the phone at his ear, expecting to hear a voice calm and expressionless.

"_Kaaagaaamin~"_ He jolted upwards at the sudden outburst.

That high pitched voice. It didn't belong to Kuroko.

"What the hell Momoi. You scared the shit out of me!" Kagami yelled back into the phone.

"_Sorry Kagamin, and what's with the language?" _There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sheesh, whatever. What do you want?"

"_Is Dai-chan at your place?" _ It was now concern.

"Maybe."

"_Kagamin…This is serious."_

"Yeah he's here. Why?"

"_Good. I need you to let him stay with you for a while."_

_WHAT! WHY?_ Kagami wanted to scream at her, but realizing that there was a sleeping person in front of him, he decide to opt for a simple "Why should I?" It sounded mean, but he wasn't really up to the idea of having his rival living with him. And then again, maybe it would be nice to have him over. For now, he decided to go along with the conversation and see what it would bring.

"_Just. Let. Him" _

"No. Why can't he live at your place?"

"_Some conditions forbid that from happening."_

"What do you mean? And what about Kuroko?"

"_Kuroko's parents doesn't like guests, so that's a no. And if you really want to know, allow Dai-chan to stay."_

Kagami growled. Even though he didn't fancy helping his rival, being the arrogant dickhead he was, he was still a "friend" of his, and having a remorseful mind didn't help at all. After some considerable moments, he sighed and relented.

"Fine. Now tell me what's going on?"

"_That's good to hear. Now-"_

* * *

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST STOP!" A yell echoed through the apartment. Kagami was shaken awake from the sudden noise and his mind immediately registered the source to the bluenette on his sofa. _What was that?_ He wanted to go through the list of possibilities for having the man suddenly screaming his lugs out, but all he could think of now was Aomine.

With the prowess of a tiger, he leaped off the stool and rushed into the living room. When he approached closer to Aomine, he realized that the tanned male was sweating buckets, breathing unusually rapid. His eyes were wide open, pupils wandering furiously, trying to find an object to focus on and calm down.

"Aomine! Are you okay?" Kagami worriedly shook the bluenette's shoulder. He knew he was being a bit rough, but he didn't really care, and focused on trying to snap Aomine back into reality.

* * *

_Black. Everything's pitch black. I see nothing. It's all darkness. I move my hands around blindly. I feel nothing. I take a deep breath, I smell something. Something fragrant, something delicious, but I can't put my finger on what it is._

_I'm alone. Trapped. A cold dark world where there is no one. _

_Away from judgment. Away from humiliation._

_The voices. They finally left. They're gone now._

_But I'm alone._

_I'm scared._

_I feel a tear. It rolls down my face. I'm crying. But why?_

_The ground suddenly shakes. At first it seemed like nothing. But then, it got more violent._

_I feel myself being thrashed about in this dark world._

_Then, I hear a voice._

_It was different from before. _

_It sounds like an angel. An angel that has come to save me._

_Or was it?_

_The voice grows louder. I can finally make out it's words._

_It's calling out my name. _

_Aomine._

"Aomine! Wake up!" Kagami was beginning to worry a little bit more. Why hasn't he responded? A growing fear builds up inside him. Something wasn't right.

_I open my eyes. I see something._

_I see light._

_Light in the midst of darkness._

_An opening to escape this world._

_But there was something different._

_Usually in situations like this, the light that one would see is white. _

_But it's red._

_Is it a sign of danger? Or is it a door to freedom?_

_I stand up. My legs feel light._

_I walk towards the light._

_The voice is getting louder._

_It hurts my ears._

"Aomine, please…" Kagami was literally reduced to begging. He was seriously worried and for some reason, tears were slowly but surely flowing out of his eyes.

"Please wake up…" He looks up at Aomine's face again. His face looked like it was still in shock. But somehow, his eyes had stopped moving.

Kagami saw this as a sign and he immediately got closer to take a look at his face.

He watched carefully as Aomine's eyes slowly came into contact with his own.

"What are you doing?" Kagami heaved a huge sigh of relief when he heard the bluenette's voice. He lowered his head into Aomine's chest and laughed sadly, feeling the warmth of the other for the first time. As overpowering emotions went through him, he couldn't help but release the dam of tears.

In front of him, the one whom he hated, the one who brought a smile on his face in 1-on-1s, the one who pissed him off with his arrogant taunts, the one who confused his emotions, the one whom he fell in love with.

He was crying.

"Aomine…"

* * *

**So there it is. I seriously feel bad for leaving out the reason for Aomine's arrival, and I'm very sorry for that. I swear it will be in the next chapter, so please forgive me. Leave a review?**


End file.
